Mi libro abierto
by Mistykita
Summary: Luego de sufrir la separacion mas dolorosa de su vida, esta chica ahora deberá decidir si entregar o no lo mas importante de su futura vida. Capítulo 2 Upload Retomado
1. Pequeñas luces en mi

"Mi Libro Abierto"

**Capitulo 1: "Pequeñas luces en mi"**

_-_Abrí ligeramente mis ojos, tratando de soportar el brillo que entraba por aquella ventana que se encontraba abierta a causa del viento...

No creí que fuera tan molesto, la luz me molestaba muchísimo mas de lo normal, necesitaba sentir la oscuridad en mi piel y cerrar mis ojos para no ver la claridad... la misma claridad de aquellas situaciones que ahora me hacían sentir... muerta.

_-_Hola? Hay alguien en casa? _–_Escuché unos gritos fastidiosos

_-_Ya voy! – _Por Dios..._

_-_Que pasa Misty, no has ido a clases hace una semana! No contestas el teléfono, tampoco el celular y no abres nunca esta maldita puerta! Que sucede contigo? Me tenias preocupada! _–_dijo una joven morena de cabellos negros y uniforme escolar entrando al departamento de su amiga

_-_Lo siento Melody... no me siento muy bien –contestó Misty

_-_Estas muy extraña – dijo su amiga Melody con un su tono de voz notablemente preocupado-podrías decirme que sucedió ese día que...

_-_Nada! eso no tiene nada que ver! _– _dijo interrumpiendo la frase y calmando su antes alterada voz _– _solo... solo es un resfriado _– _murmuró

_-_Entonces deberías ponerte ropa mas abrigada...

Sus ojos me veían de pies a cabeza, con una mirada que en cualquier momento comenzaba a hablar diciendo: _-"Por como vistes, no estas enferma"_ _-_ y claro... ella tenía razón, ninguna persona que estuviese enferma o resfriada andaría en shorts de dormir y una pequeña camiseta. Era obvio que mi coartada era derribada totalmente por mi vestimenta , y lo peor fue que... quedé como una mentirosa desconfiada que no quería hablar de ti...

_-_Te traje los apuntes de esta semana, ya que la próxima es semana de exámenes –dijo Melody cambiando de tema.

_-_Gracias... _– Gracias?-_

_-_Misty...de verdad no quieres hablar de ...-

_-_No! _–_Dijo interrumpiendo rápidamente_-_

_-_Esta bien, mañana vendré a verte después de clases, cuídate mucho_ –_dijo demostrando su intranquilidad-

_-_Adiós Melody_-_

Después de cerrar esa puerta, me dirigí a mi habitación y al entrar en ella, la luz que entraba por la aquel espacio que las cortinas no alcanzaban a cubrir golpeó mis ojos nuevamente y causó en mi un gran deseo de eliminar el sol de mi vida...

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana, tocaron mi puerta... por suerte de aquella persona que llamaba, no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. Era tan temprano que aun se encontraba presente mi ahora amada oscuridad por todo el cuarto. Me levanté trabajosamente de mi desornada cama, me coloqué mi bata de dormir y caminé hasta la entrada.

_-_Buenos días señorita, disculpe la hora, pero le ha llegado una carta _–_comentó un apuesto cartero posando su mirada en el cuerpo de la joven, sin dejando ningún lugar desapercibido.

_-_Ah gracias _–_dijo ella sonrojada y molesta por aquel tour visual que realizó el joven-

_-_Y como se llama tan bella mujer? –dijo desvergonzado

_-_Eh...Misty –respondió indecisa

_-_Y bueno, tienes novio?

_-_Que? Oh por Dios, eres un desvergonzado! –dijo la chica tirándole la puerta en la cara.

_-Cartero estúpido- _

Misty tiró la carta encima de una pequeña mesita cercana, la cual se encontraba llena de cosas, todas tiradas desordenadamente, pero había un objeto que llamaba la atención, ya que era el único que estaba correcta y ordenadamente ubicado. Un marco de fotografía, en el cual había una imagen de tres jóvenes de entre 15 y 17 años que posaban graciosamente para la foto. La joven desarreglada dio unos pasos hasta llegar al lugar de la mesita, tomo el marco entre sus manos mirando fijamente a las personas que aparecían en ella...

_-_Porque todo tuvo que cambiar? – dijo la chica con notable frustración, mientras daba vuelta el dorado y fino marco con tal molestia que el delgado vidrio que protegía el dibujo se trizara.

_-_Levanté mi vista y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor... desorden y ropa tirada por todos lados... _– _"No puedo dejar que mi vida empeore mas" _–_ pensé.

Decidí que era tiempo de cambiar, cambiar muchas cosas... ropa, habitación, quizás de departamento, o tal vez de ciudad... tendré que olvidar cosas, momentos, personas, y lo peor de todo... tendré que olvidarte a ti...

Después de ordenar mi departamento completo, me di una larga ducha... fue como si el tiempo se detuviera entre el agua y yo, un dolor insoportable golpeó mi nuca, me faltaba el aire y mi respiración se volvió agitada, comencé a marearme y decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí inmediatamente, me puse mi bata y enrolle mi cabello en una suave toalla blanca.

_- _Oh no, veo demasiado borroso_-_ mencionó ella mientras salía del baño.

Misty cerró sus ojos, suspiró profundamente tratando de volver a encontrar tranquilidad y alivio en su cuerpo, al terminar de expulsar todo el aire de sus pulmones, se apoyó en la pared y lentamente comenzó a agacharse, hasta llegar al suelo, donde se sentó, quedándose dormida ahí, soñando con sus días anteriores, soñando con el pasado y el presente, pero el primero era el protagonista de sus visiones.

.-.-.-.-.-

_-_Claro Melody! Pero cuando iremos?

_-_No lo se, tal vez cuando regrese Brock- le contestó a su amiga, tratando de evitarle algún tipo de molestia.

_-_Ah y... vendrá solo? _–_ dijo ella bajando la voz.

_-_No, viene con... bueno ya sabes.

_-_Ah... _–_ se limitó a decir Misty sabiendo qué era lo que seguía en la oración no terminada de su amiga.

_-_Misty, te pasa algo?

_-_Eh? no! Solo que estoy muy ansiosa de ir al parque de diversiones!

_-_En algunos meses podremos ir, cuando el parque de diversiones llegue a Viridian City – le contestó su amiga emocionada.

_-_No puedo esperar! Pero me gustaría que..._-_ el sonido del teléfono estridente la interrumpió.

_-_En seguida regreso _–_ le dijo Misty a su amiga mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el teléfono en la otra habitación.

_-_Aló?

_-_Srta Waterflower?

_-_Si, que se le ofrece?

Buenos días, la llamamos para informarle que sus exámenes están listos, puede venir a recogerlos cuando quiera.-dijo la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

Ah, gracias –dijo Misty con un tono de voz desanimado

Hasta luego...

Misty colgó el teléfono lentamente y volvió con su amiga... La chica pelirroja estaba nerviosa... en unos momentos sabría el porqué de sus malestares y decaimientos estos ultimas semanas.

Ya están mis exámenes médicos Melody... me acompañas a buscarlos? – dijo la chica tratando de parecer tranquila.

Claro Misty, como no! – dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando su abrigo del perchero.

Misty tomó una chaqueta la cual estaba colgada en una silla, se la colocó y se dirigió a un espejo cercano en la habitación... tomo sus llaves de la mesa de al lado y junto con Melody se dirigieron a la salida.

Ya en la clínica, Misty no aguantaba los nervios, miraba hacia todos lados observando como las personas entraban y salían del establecimiento con caras de dolor, de alivio, felicidad y desilusión y... sinceramente necesitaba sentir un alivio en este momento ya que ella ya tenia una sospecha y esperaba de todo corazón que no fuera lo pensaba.

Disculpe – le menciono la chica pelirroja a una enfermera que pasaba por el lugar

Si?

Con quien puedo hablar para recoger unos exámenes? –dijo ella nerviosa

En el siguiente pasillo hacia la derecha – le indico la enfermera apresurada

Gracias

En seguida las dos muchachas se dirigieron por el camino que les indico la enfermera, llegando a una sala de espera muy amplia en la cual poseía una pequeña recepción donde había una mujer sentada en un escritorio con varios sobres de papel marrón encima de la mesa todos amontonados y apilados desordenadamente.

Buenos días – dijo Melody – usted es la encargada de los exámenes médicos?

Así es, viene a recoger alguna prueba?

Si – interrumpió Misty

Que tipo de examen solicitó señorita? – dijo la mujer extrovertidamente

Uno de... e...embarazo – dijo en voz inaudible mientras su amiga abría de par en par sus ojos azules.

Disculpe, no la oí, puede repetirlo? – dijo la encargada

Uno de embarazo! – dijo Misty frustrada totalmente mientras su amiga no quitaba de su semblante sus gestos de asombro y preocupación.

Espere un momento – comentó la señora levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a unas gavetas enormes cercanas al escritorio.

La mujer rastrojeaba entre los cajones buscando los test que la chica se había hecho, luego de un rato de buscar, saco un sobre blanco y camino hacia el escritorio en el cual se encontraba antes.

Tome señorita, aquí están sus pruebas – dijo la señora con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

Gracias – dijo tímidamente la colorina.

"No debí decirle a Melody que me acompañara, esto tenia que hacerlo sola"- pensaba la chica totalmente avergonzada, sintiendo aun la mirada interrogativa de su amiga desde su costado derecho.

Ambas chicas caminaban silenciosamente por las calles de Cerulean City, mirando el suelo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Nunca antes la chica amante del agua se había sentido así con su amiga de la infancia, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía incomoda por lo que las demás personas opinaran de ella, eso nunca fue un problema para ella, pero Melody no era cualquier persona, era su amiga y finalmente prima.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que ambas jóvenes dejaron la clínica y desde que el silencio se había apoderado de la situación. Era notable la incomodidad de la chica pelirroja, sin querer, hizo que su amiga se enterara de las sospechas que había tenido desde hace días, días horribles de angustia e inseguridad que aun seguían vigentes, ya que no se atrevió a abrir el sobre en frente de ella.

Por otro lado, Melody se sentía angustiada, tal vez tanto como Misty, ya que no sabia como actuar frente a esta situación _–"Misty... embarazada? Pero... de quien? Oh no"-_ pensaba sin saber que decir para que ese terrible silencio finalizara.

Sin mas tiempo que perder, Melody decidió que era tiempo de romper el hielo... la gran muralla de hielo que se había creado entre ellas.

Como te sientes? – dijo tímidamente Melody mirándola sin mover su cabeza.

Nerviosa... muy... ner vio sa – le contestó tartamudeando.

Cuando quieras podemos hablar de esto – comento Melody con una voz confortable que provocaba confianza.

Gracias... eres... – se detuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar – eres mi mejor amiga Mely – concluyó cabizbaja

No me agradezcas nada, para eso son las amigas no? – dijo Mel mirando hacia el cielo con sus brazos detrás de la espalda

Vamos a mi casa? – propuso Misty con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

Seguro – contestó Mel llamando a un taxi – Taxiii!-

Tenia el sobre en mis manos pero no logre reunir el valor para abrirlo, mis manos temblaban y mi respiración se volvió agitada.

Toma – dijo Misty pasándole el sobre a su amiga

Deberías hacerlo tu misma – dijo insegura Mel al ver la mano de Misty estirada ofreciéndole el documento

Por favor – susurró – no puedo, no me atrevo...

Lentamente la chica de cabellos castaños comenzó a abrir el pequeño sobre, cada segundo estaba mas asustada por el contenido de éste. Sacó el papel del interior y empezó a leer cada letra escrita en el papel.

_-Le informamos que usted...-_ Leía mentalmente Mel hasta que lo leído provocó una inspiración de aire notablemente ruidoso que hizo a Misty abrir sus ojos de preocupación

Que dice! Que dice! – gritaba la chica Waterflower

Melody aun estaba impresionada. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como le era posible, aun su vista estaba posada en las ultimas palabras de la carta pero su mirada era perdida y distante.

Dime algo Mely! me preocupa! Di algo! – cada vez se inquietaba mas al no recibir una respuesta.

Melody solo dijo una palabra ... que retumbó en los oídos y en la mente de la chica que recibía la noticia.

...Mellizos... – dijo con voz baja y preocupada

QUE! ...

Ambas chicas se abrazaron mientras la embarazada se encontraba helada con la noticia, solo atinó a devolver ese abrazo confortable que le brindó su amiga, la cual lloraba...

Porque lloras? Se supone que yo debería hacerlo – dijo Misty cabizbaja

Oh amiga que harás? – dijo sin prestar atención a la pregunta

Nada... que podría hacer?

Te ayudare en lo que necesites... te lo prometo – dijo Mely apoyando su mano en el hombro de la chica embarazada con una sonrisa en la cara

Pero... son dos! No podré! Solo tengo 18 años! No se nada de estos temas, nunca me importaron! – dijo Misty comenzando a llorar.

Misty se agachó lentamente y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza, desesperada, colocó sus manos en su rostro. Sus lagrimas corrían por sus manos, cayendo y mojando con cristalinas gotas de agua salada su vestido violeta claro.

No te preocupes, yo estoy contigo Misty – menciono Melody

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

_-Estoy contigo Misty, siempre estaré contigo... siempre...-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa voz...

Desperté en la madrugada tirada en el suelo casi desnuda, solo con mi bata de baño y mi cabello aun mojado. El frío despertó todos mis sentidos y aquella ventana seguía abierta, dejando entrar a la bella luna llena junto con una brisa congeladora que me hacia temblar.

Me dirigí hacia mi ventana y la cerré, luego corrí las cortinas para que la luz del satélite se mantuviera alejada y no interfiriera entre la oscuridad y yo.

Luego de secarme el cabello y ponerme pijama me acosté en mi cama tratando de conciliar el suño. Estuve así por casi tres horas hasta que por fin pude encontrar un estado de relajación y cerrar mis ojos con confianza, pero el sonido de mi celular comenzó a resonar por todo el departamento. Levante mi mano y tomé el pequeño aparato de comunicación que se encontraba en el velador.

Hola? – dije con voz somnolienta

_-Necesitamos hablar..._

El solo escuchar su voz otra vez... me hizo temblar...

* * *

FIN 1º CAPITULO

* * *

Holap! Sip! aquí toy haciendo otra historia loca xD ojala les guste mi segundo intento de Fanfic, que escribo con mucho agrado y... ocio xD 

Tengo pensado hacer esta historia un poco mas corta que la 1º (Perdido en tu Mirada") sip... ese fic será largo o.o xD ojala no se aburran de el y de este tampoco u.u

Y antes de lo que sigue xD quería disculparme por las faltas de ortografía u.u...

Dedicación:

Este fic se lo quiero dedicar a mi mejor amiga... Mistycita Waterflower... que me ha ayudado siempre! Hasta en las tareas D eres la mejor amiga! No lo olvides! TQM y ...dejen sus importantes opiniones en un review sip? D Byes!

Mistyk.

Nota: Solo escribo estas historias porque me gusta hacerlo, para divertirme y no morir de ocio okip? No es con ningún otro fin xD


	2. Entregarlos?

"Mi libro abierto"

**Capitulo 2 "Entregarlos?..."**

-Hola? quien es?- sabía la respuesta a mi pregunta

-Sabes quien soy...- una voz masculina, muy seductora hablaba, y para ella era muy familiar

-Tu, porque llamas a esta hora? –preguntó la chica extrañada

-No podía hacerlo antes – explicó en voz casi inaudible

-Y que quieres? – menciono desafiantemente

-Necesitamos hablar...por favor...

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, todo esta aclarado...- menciono la chica testarudamente

-Aun quedan cosas que no están claras, y lo sabes muy bien!

-Como cuales eh? – Misty preguntó con máxima seriedad

-Como... como nuestros sentimientos, mis sentimientos que aun no cambian Mist –

-Eso ya no es importante para mi... – dijo claramente mintiendo

-Oh Misty, por favor, sabes que eso es mentira! Déjame hablarte! ...

-Te escucho – dijo fríamente la voz femenina

-Pero no así, quiero... quiero verte... – dijo el chico claramente avergonzado de su comentario

-Que, estas loco! – dijo la pelirroja asombrada –

-Nos podemos juntar? Por favor... –propuso tímidamente

-...

-Hola! - preguntó preocupado...

-...

-Misty!

El chico no escuchaba palabra alguna y la pregunta aun seguía sin respuesta, haciendo que su nerviosismo y sus ansias crecieran en un cien por ciento, pero estas aumentaron al escuchar la dulce voz de la chica, dándole una respuesta inesperada...

-Lo siento, no creo que eso sea posible – dijo ella finalmente

-Pero...– se resignó a decir el joven, con sus ánimos decaídos

-Ya es muy tarde, por favor...no llames mas – mencionó la pelirroja antes de colgar el teléfono fuertemente

El silencio reinó en el aire...

Luego de colgar, no hizo nada mas que llorar... pero no como siempre, silenciosa y escondidamente, si no que esta vez lloró como una bebe, como una pequeña y solitaria niña que se encontraba perdida, rogando por el abrazo de su madre ausente, y por desgracia, los recuerdos que producieron la despedida definitiva, vuelven a causar molestias de vez en cuando, solo basta una similitud con el para caer en ese estado tan deprimente.

-Es por eso que será mejor dejar todo lo que tenga que ver contigo atrás...

Todo...

La chica se sentó en su cama, recostándose lentamente mientras se frotaba el vientre, típico acto de una mujer embarazada que esperaba con ansias el fruto que crecía dentro de si, pero ella era especial, sin duda ella se sentía diferente a las demás mujeres embarazadas, ella no esperaba un bebe como es lo normal, si no que esperaba mellizos del hombre que amaba, del hombre que la había dejado, del hombre que la había engañado con su "amiga" y del que quería dejar cualquier recuerdo relacionado con el en un baúl y cerrarlo con mil candados.

-Porque es tan difícil? Y lo peor de todo, es que ustedes complican aun mas las cosas –pensaba la chica mirando su apenas abultado abdomen – Tal vez será mejor... renunciar...

Al día siguiente, me levante de la cama muy temprano. No quería estar en la habitación donde había ocurrido ese intercambio de palabras tan molesto para mi la noche anterior.

Ahora solo quería desahogarme, pero ... de que manera podía hacerlo?

-Algo se me ocurrirá – mencionó.

La chica se vistió y realizó su rutina de la mañana normalmente, sin dejar de lado ninguna de las actividades que realizaba a diario y que había dejado de hacer hace una semana.

Cuando ya estaba lista para ir a clases como cualquier día Lunes, miró hacia un costado buscando sus desaparecidas llaves y notó un pequeño sobre que había recibido unos días atrás y del cual se había olvidado completamente.

-La carta que trajo ese cartero obsceno... – pensó la chica tomando el pequeño y alargado sobre entre sus finas manos, buscando el remitente, el cual no estaba escrito, así que comenzó a romper la orilla de este para sacar la hoja de papel que contenía, la desdobló y comenzó a leerla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Querida Misty:

Hace mucho que no he sabido de ti, porque no me has contestado los mails que te he mandado?

Creí que la causa de mis mensajes sin respuestas podría ser que tu correo electrónico estuviera caducado, así que decidí mandarte una carta para informarte e invitarte.

Bueno Misty, te cuento-... En unos días mas estaré visitando Cerulean City, ya que pronto se realizara el festival en Viridian City y me encantaría que me acompañaras al parque de diversiones que estará en esa ciudad por un mes.

Que dices?

Espero que estés muy bien y sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras querida Misty.

Adiós y cuídate

Ruddy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Doble la hoja de papel con cuidado y la metí en su sobre...

-Ruddy vendrá a...a verme... – dijo acariciando su delgado estomago con nostalgia en su semblante – Bueno después me ocupo de eso, ahora veamos... – menciona mirando su reloj- todavía es temprano para ir al instituto, pero me harté de estar aquí encerrada – decía mientras miraba todo su departamento, pero se detuvo súbitamente al ver una carpeta junto a un cuadernillo tirado en el sofá.

- Que es esto? – se pregunto así misma recogiendo los antes mencionados objetos visualizados

-Los apuntes de Mely! – dijo sorprendida – No puede ser! En media hora empieza mi semana de exámenes y no estudie nada! – gritó la chica asustada

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Oh que haré, que haré, que haré...- repetía una y mil veces mientras caminaba por las calles, mirando con curiosidad las hojas de papel que llevaba en sus manos, y tratando de encontrar solución a su problema, pero antes de encontrarla, se detuvo en seco levantado su hermoso perfil quedando con la fachada del instituto en su mirada. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta que logró divisar a la persona que buscaba

-Melody! – gritó haciéndole señas con su mano libre y acercándose hacia ella

-Hola Mist – saludó alegremente Mely, pero su rostro se tornó preocupado al ver el semblante de su amiga – Estas bien?

-Si, lo estoy, solo que... – cortó su frase al ver que pasaban personas a su alrededor – no se como llevar esto del embarazo, lo que me dirán los profesores y los demás alumnos...

_-_No pueden decirte nada malo - dijo seriamente – despreocúpate, no pasara nada –menciono Melody guiñándole un ojo –

El sonido de la campana que daba inicio a las clases del día comenzó a sonar y los jóvenes que caminaban por los pasillos ingresaban a los salones.

_-_Nos vemos luego Mely, si sobrevivo a los exámenes! – dijo Misty despidiéndose con simpatía.

_-_Sobrevivirás! Te lo aseguro – dijo entre risas mientras se alejaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Oh Dios... eso fue horrible! – mencionaba Misty saliendo de un salón, encontrándose con su amiga Mely en el pasillo, la cual tenia el mismo semblante de preocupación y cansancio que ella.

_-_ Hola Mist – dijo Mely desanimada – como te fue en el examen? – preguntó con curiosidad

_-_ Ni hablar, de seguro reprobé – respondió deprimida –

_-_Que te parece si nos olvidamos de este mal rato y vamos a casa a conversar? – propuso Melody risueña

- Okey, suena bien!

Las dos chicas comenzaron a caminar por la calle paralela, la cual llevaba a un amplio parque, mientras la joven pelirroja buscaba en su walkman alguna canción que le agradara, pero al llegar al centro de aquel lugar, su atención se desvió completamente al sentir la mano de su amiga rozarle el brazo.

_-_Mira ese chico! – dijo Melody sorprendida – nunca antes lo había visto por aquí...

_-_Cual? –preguntó Misty tranquilamente

_-_Ese chico! –

Giré mi vista hacia un costado y ...ahí estaba...

Mi vista comenzó a nublarse y mi cuerpo se volvió liviano. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Solo sentí el sonido del viento desvanecerse en mis oídos...

No recuerdo nada más...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-_Misty! Misty! – escuche a Melody gritar desesperada

_-Estas bien? – _

_-_Mist! Responde por favor – escuche sollozar a mi amiga

_-_Uhm? – soltó un leve quejido al notar que se encontraba tirada en el suelo – que sucedió? no recuerdo nada...

_-_Te desmayaste... – dijo una voz grave desde el otro costado de la chica aturdida

Misty giró lentamente su cabeza con mucho esfuerzo, mientras el chico que se encontraba de rodillas a su lado la miraba con su semblante enternecido.

_-_Estas bien?– dijo el hombre de cabello castaño – me tenias preocupado

_-_Ruddy? – _Ruddy?_ – preguntó Misty

_-_Veo que aun me recuerdas bien... – mencionó con voz seductora

_-_Ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Melody mientras ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse del suelo, con un gesto de interés en la respuesta

_-_Si – limitó a decir Misty

-Ehh...Ya te sientes mejor? Crees que puedes caminar sola? – Preguntó Ruddy nerviosamente después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Claro que si – dijo ella tratando de mantener el equilibrio

-No deberías hacer muchos esfuerzos – mencionó preocupada su amiga – y menos en el estado en el que te encuentras... – dijo Mely sonriendo, mientras Misty abría sus ojos de par en par, reprimiéndola con la mirada por aquel enunciado.

-Acaso estas enferma? – Preguntó Ruddy con notable inquietud

-No – respondió apresuradamente la chica pelirroja observándolo a los ojos, mientras su amiga la cual la sostenía, miraba con atención los sucesos que ocurrían a causa de sus comentarios apresurados

-De verdad estas bien?

-Claro que si! Porque he de estar mal? – preguntó bromista

-Pues, la gente sana no se desmaya en la calle – contestó riendo Ruddy, haciendo que la chica pelirroja mostrara una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Es mejor que te sientes – dijo preocupado –

-Gracias pero no hay de que preocuparse – dijo fingiendo una sonrisa – debe ser el cansancio, nada mas que eso

-Pero... – trató de continuar el chico pero lo detuvo un murmullo femenino

-Ya se está haciendo tarde... – musitó la chica en el oído de su amiga pelirroja, una hora después de su encuentro con aquel chico muy apuesto según el gusto de Melody

-Si, tienes razón - le contestó susurrando – Bueno, ya debemos irnos – mencionó Misty levantándose de la pequeña banquita de parque en la cual los tres jóvenes se encontraban sentados

-Las llevo al gimnasio? Ando con el auto y me queda de camino – propuso tomando la mano de la líder

-Gracias – mencionaron ambas – eso estaría muy bien – finalizo Mist

De camino al Gimnasio, el silencio se apoderó del interior del pequeño auto convertible y el trayecto se tornó frustrante.

Al llegar, el chico se bajó del automovil seguido por las chicas, las cuales hablaban entre ellas cosas inaudibles para el joven lider del gimnasio Trovita.

-Muchas gracias por traernos Ruddy – mencionó Mist dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a el

-Gracias, no tenia ánimos de caminar con este frío – dijo riendo Melody un poco avergonzada

-No hay de que – dijo sonriendo – Bueno, ya debo irme y...por favor, cuídala – le solicitó a Melody guiñándole el ojo seductoramente.

.-.--..

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia el interior del Gimnasio, entrando en la primera habitación, la cual era la sala de estar.

-Fue un día agotador! – mencionó Melody echándose al sofá – Estoy tan hambrienta!... quieres algo Mist?

-No gracias – contestó con un gesto de asco en su semblante – Creo que no me entra nada de comida - señaló

-Ay Mist – suspiró – No puedes seguir así amiga, no has comido en todo el día y estas muy débil, debes cuidarte! Recuérdalo...

-Lo se... – mencionó preocupada

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ruddy se encontraba en el interior de su automóvil, esperando que aquella luz roja del semáforo cambiara de color para poder seguir su trayecto, cuando notó un pequeño bulto debajo del asiento del copiloto, el cual era de color rojizo.

_-La mochila de Misty_ – pensó el, levantando la vista para poder observar el semáforo, el cual cambió de color dejando que el chico tomara la calle de regreso hacia el Gimnasio Celeste.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y que piensas hacer Mist? – preguntaba preocupada Melody – has pensado en el futuro de los bebes?

-Claro que si! Es en lo primero que pensé – dijo un poco perturbada – Pero... No se que hacer... – aludió mirando hacia el suelo, con su chasquilla tapándole el rostro – creo que lo mejor será dejarlos ir... a ambos –levantó la mirada

-Pero Mist –tratando de calmar la situación – no es la mejor forma...

-No creo que haya otra forma – dijo desanimada – esto no va para ningún lado y es muy agotador encargarse de esto sola, no quería hacerlo pero... cuando nazcan... – se detuvo un momento analizando mentalmente las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación – cuando nazcan... los daré en adopción – finalizó con su vista baja.

Al no escuchar reproche alguno de parte de su amiga, Misty levantó su semblante y al notar la mirada de Melody fija en la puerta de la habitación se volvió rápidamente hacia atrás notando al chico de cabellos castaños mirando sus ojos fijamente con su mochila roja en la mano.

* * *

NA: 

Holap! Lo shento por demorarme tanto T.T Lo siento Sumi! pero la inspiracion se habia ido de viaje y no queria regresar u.u... Bueno, este cap, me costó mucho escribirlo...muchop! no lograba hacerme un tiempo para pasarlo x.x Pero ya está ( No me mates Sumi x.x ) Ojala les guste este cap y buenop... esperen el que sigue xD

Bye!

Mistyk Chan


End file.
